


My Dear Violinist, Yeosang

by sparklingstarrysky



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi San is Whipped, M/M, Soft Kang Yeosang, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingstarrysky/pseuds/sparklingstarrysky
Summary: Choi San hanya ingin mengenal anak yang memainkan violin itu, dan Yeosang hanya ingin seorang teman.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 7





	My Dear Violinist, Yeosang

San pertama bertemu dengan Yeosang pada saat dia menginjak umur 7 tahun.

Itu adalah hari yang membosankan menurut San, saat itu dia diajak menonton orkestra oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya memang tertarik dengan orkestra dan musik klasik.

Tapi tidak dengan San, menurutnya itu sangat membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk.

Namun kantuk San seakan menghilang saat matanya menatap anak kecil yang tengah bermain violin ditengah panggung.

Jari-jari kecilnya dengan asik menari di senar-senar violin, menciptakan musik yang menurut San sangat menenangkan dan indah.

Anak laki-laki itu mungkin seumuran dengan San, bahkan mungkin lebih muda dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang mungil.

Namun dengan tubuh sekecil itu mampu menampilkan sesuatu yang indah, San takjub dan San ingat bahkan dia tidak berkedip saat melihat penampilan anak itu.

" Yah, dia siapa? Dan apa nama lagu nya? Aku suka."

San bisa melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa senyum ayahnya berkembang, ayahnya pikir San mulai tertarik dengan musik klasik dan orkestra.

Padahal tidak, dia hanya tertarik dengan anak kecil itu.

San hanya bisa mendengar namanya, ayahnya bilang namanya 'Kang Yeosang' dan dia adalah anak dari dirigen yang memimpin penampilan tadi.

Yang kebetulan pula adalah sahabat dari ayahnya, dunia memang sempit kawan.

San bisa melihat ayahnya sangat antusias saat San mengatakan ingin mengunjungi tempat ini lagi, hanya untuk melihat penampilan Yeosang tentu saja.

Sejak saat itu San selalu melihat penampilan Yeosang, hingga kurun dua tahun San menjadi penonton setia Yeosang.

Saat itu sesudah penampilan Yeosang, dan San akan pulang kalau saja dirinya tidak dipanggil oleh Yeosang.

" Hai! Tunggu! "

San menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat sekeliling dan dia melihat Yeosang berlari ke arahnya sambil menenteng violin ditangannya.

" Hm? Aku? "

San memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan Yeosang pun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan San.

" Kamu... Aku perhatikan kamu selalu datang di setiap penampilan ku, terimakasih ya! Aku berpikir aku masih sangat kekurangan, namun melihat kau selalu datang entah kenapa percaya diri ku naik."

San kaget, ternyata kehadirannya bisa membantu Yeosang untuk tampil. San pun tersenyum dan mengajak Yeosang berkenalan.

" Begitu ya? Aku sangat senang kehadiran ku bisa membantu mu sedikit, nama ku Choi San. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya? "

" Kang Yeo-"

" Kang Yeosang, aku tau nama mu kok. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal orang yang selama ini aku tonton penampilannya, dan kau tidak kekurangan apapun kok. Apalagi saat kau membawakan Nocturne, aku bisa membayangkan indahnya pemandangan malam dan aku sangat menyukai nya. "

Lalu Yeosang pun menyambut tangan San, dan San bisa melihat semburat manis di pipi lawan bicaranya.

San pertama bertemu Yeosang pada saat 7 tahun, dan berkenalan saat berumur 9 tahun. Dan San bersumpah itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk San kecil.

Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, hubungan San dan Yeosang pun semakin dekat.

Saat Yeosang pulang dan ayahnya tidak bisa menjemput karena sibuk, San selalu menemani nya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dengan sopir pribadi keluarga San tentu saja.

Keluarga San pun sangat menyambut Yeosang, apalagi ayah San karena Yeosang adalah anak sahabatnya dan ayah San sudah menganggap Yeosang sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sedikit yang San ketahui tentang Yeosang, Yeosang sudah diperkenalkan kepada violin semenjak dia berumur sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun dan belajar alat musik sejak saat itu.

Dan sekarang Yeosang berumur 14 tahun, San bisa melihat jejak jejak kerja keras Yeosang dijarinya yang terluka oleh senar.

San bisa melihat Yeosang sangat cinta bermain violin, dan San sangat senang melihat mata Yeosang yang berbinar saat jari nya menari-nari diatas senar violin membawakan lagu-lagu yang indah dan lumayan rumit untuk anak 14 tahun.

Namun semua kehidupan Yeosang seakan direnggut saat dia menginjak umur 17 tahun, disuatu penampilan Yeosang merasakan tangannya tidak bergerak seperti yang dia inginkan dan Yeosang pun melakukan kesalahan kecil di penampilan itu.

Yeosang sangat terpukul, dia melakukan kesalahan didepan banyak orang dan itu membuat Yeosang malu.

San pun menenangkan Yeosang, mengatakan bahwa itu karena Yeosang kelelahan dan terlalu memaksakan diri.

Yeosang pun percaya itu.

Namun kondisi Yeosang kian memburuk, Yeosang menjadi gampang lelah, tangannya sering menjatuhkan barang dan beberapa kali Yeosang ditemukan pingsan.

Puncaknya saat dia sedang berjalan dengan San tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jatuh dan membuatnya terluka.

Luka yang seharusnya tidak terlalu parah untuk orang biasa, tapi menjadi sangat parah saat Yeosang mengalami nya.

Luka yang seharusnya bisa diminimalisir dengan refleks manusia, namun Yeosang seakan tidak punya refleks itu.

San curiga, ditambah saat dirumah sakit raut wajah dokter yang memeriksa Yeosang memasang wajah sedih, dan dokter tersebut memanggil kakak dan ayah Yeosang untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Yeosang hanya mempunyai ayah dan kakak perempuan karena ibu nya telah meninggal setelah melahirkan Yeosang.

Dan itu juga salah satu faktor Yeosang sangat dekat dengan ibu nya karena Yeosang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

San menunggu diluar ruangan karena dia bukan anggota keluarga Yeosang, dan San bersumpah, hatinya berdebar menunggu kabar lelaki manis itu.

San mempunyai firasat sangat buruk, entah kenapa dia merasa penyakit Yeosang bukan penyakit sembarangan.

Dan dibuktikan dengan ayah dan kakak Yeosang keluar ruangan dokter dengan mata sembab seperti orang habis menangis.

San belum bertanya apa-apa namun dia langsung dipeluk oleh ayah Yeosang, San tidak bisa apa-apa selain mencoba menenangkan kepala keluarga Kang itu.

" Nak... Anak bapak nak, anak bapak.."

San bingung, lalu melirik ke kakak Yeosang yang masih menutup mulutnya menahan tangis.

" Yeosang kenapa pak? Ada apa dengan dia?? "

San khawatir, khawatir firasat nya menjadi kenyataan.

Yeosang tidak baik-baik saja.

" Dia... Dia menderita suatu penyakit, penyakit yang diderita kakek buyut bapak dan ternyata penyakit genetik itu menurun kepada Yeosang. Maafkan papa Yeosang maafkan papa! "

Ayah Yeosang tersungkur di lantai, diikuti kakak Yeosang yang memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis.

Dan disitu San masih membatu, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepada Yeosang.

Setelah tenang kakak Yeosang pun menceritakan penyakit adiknya kepada San dengan terhisak-hisak.

San tidak ingat nama penyakitnya karena panjang, namun itu adalah penyakit ganas yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang. Menyebabkan gangguan pada saraf motorik dan semakin lama semakin parah.

Yeosang lama kelamaan akan semakin lemah, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan, menelan, bahkan berbicara ataupun menulis.

Dan Yeosang tidak akan bisa bermain violin lagi, San menangis. Apa salah Yeosang hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

San sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana senyuman Yeosang pudar saat sadar tubuhnya tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Sadar saat dia tidak bisa memegang violin dengan benar, sadar saat setiap makan dia selalu tiba-tiba tersedak, sadar saat ingin mengatakan apapun bibirnya kelu.

Dan hari itu, saat Yeosang diberi tahu penyakitnya, San masih ingat tangisan Yeosang. Bagaimana sakit hatinya kakak dan ayah Yeosang melihat orang yang sangat mereka cintai putus asa seperti ini.

Saat itu Yeosang tidak ingin bertemu San, dia malu dengan kondisi nya. Tubuhnya tidak seperti dulu lagi, air mukanya yang cerah terganti dengan pucat pasi, dan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin kurus.

San pun tidak tinggal diam, dia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah dan meninggalkan Yeosang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

He didn't want to leave his love of life.

San sadar, perasaan ingin melindungi, perasaan ingin memeluk Yeosang dan membahagiakan Yeosang adalah rasa cinta. Cinta yang dari dulu tumbuh namun San tidak menyadarinya.

Sore itu, San menerobos kamar Yeosang. Memeluk Yeosang walau Yeosang memukul bahu San dengan tangan lemahnya.

Memintanya melepas pelukannya, San tentu saja tidak menuruti hal itu.

" Yeosang, jangan tolak aku. Yeosang tolong aku ingin membahagiakan mu. Tolong."

Isakan Yeosang masih terdengar, namun dia tenang dalam pelukan San.

Lalu membalas pelukan lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari nya itu, Yeosang tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan San dalam hidupnya.

" Tapi San, aku sudah jelek... Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi, aku bahkan tidak bisa membawakan lagu kesukaan mu. Aku tidak bisa memegang violin lagi."

Yeosang masih terisak, namun San tetap menenangkannya dalam pelukan.

San menatap Yeosang, menghapus air mata di pipi Yeosang lalu mencium mata sayu itu.

Mata yang menurutnya menyimpan segala keindahan di dunia ini.

" Kamu selalu indah dimata ku Yeosang, hati mu selalu indah. Bahkan kamu adalah manusia terindah yang pernah aku temui Yeosang, aku bersungguh."

San menyatukan dahi nya dengan Yeosang, lalu tersenyum manis hingga dimple nya muncul dan Yeosang pun ikut tersenyum melihat San.

" Dan soal lagu... Aku ingin bermain violin, aku ingin menggantikan tangan mu untuk bermain violin. Kau tidak bisa bermain violin? Tidak masalah, aku akan melakukannya untuk mu. Jadi ajari aku ya? Jadikan aku tangan mu Yeosang."

Yeosang tertegun, violin tidak bisa hanya untuk main-main. Dibutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menguasai alat musik itu, namun melihat kesungguhan di mata San. Yeosang pun mau mengajari San.

San akui sangat sulit, Yeosang adalah guru yang baik walau keadaannya sudah seperti itu. Yeosang dengan telaten mengajarkan bagaimana cara memainkan violin dan bagaimana cara menaklukkan not-not sulit.

Disamping diajari oleh Yeosang, San pun berlatih sendiri hingga jari-jari nya berdarah, namun San tidak perduli. Demi Yeosang, San akan melakukan apapun.

San pun mempunyai bakat alami di dunia seni, dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun dia bisa menaklukkan lagu-lagu sulit dan namanya mulai terkenal di dunia orkestra sebagai pendatang baru yang berbakat.

San berusia 21 tahun saat itu.

San tersenyum kepada Yeosang saat dia mengunjunginya dan memainkan Sonata no.9, lagu yang belum bisa Yeosang taklukan semasa hidupnya.

Yeosang pun membalas senyuman itu dengan wajah lemahnya, yang masih bisa menghasilkan senyuman paling indah menurut San.

4 tahun mengidap penyakit ini membuat kondisi nya semakin memburuk.

Sekarang Yeosang mengalami kesulitan untuk berbicara, alat pernapasan telah terpasang di hidung nya dan beberapa alat telah terpasang di tubuh untuk penunjang hidupnya.

Singkatnya, Yeosang telah dalam keadaan jika alatnya dicabut dia lambat laun akan mati.

San meraba pipi Yeosang, pipi yang dulunya sering San cubit, sekarang pipi itu tirus dan bisa San rasakan tulang pipinya sangat menonjol. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan binar matanya telah menghilang.

" S....a...nn...i..e..."

Kata Yeosang lemah dan hampir tidak terdengar, namun San dengan sigap mendekati telinganya ke mulut Yeosang.

Yeosang membisikan kata-kata dengan suara lemahnya,

"S..a...nnie...ba...hagia...ya?"

San bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir dan Yeosang hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yeosang hanya bisa tersenyum sakit saat tubuhnya mulai mendingin, saat dia merasakan nyawa nya akan dicabut, saat dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Dalam hati, Yeosang tidak ingin meninggalkan San. Yeosang baru menjadi kekasih San dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Yeosang ingin menikah dengan San, dan menikmati masa tua mereka bersama.

Namun apa daya, Yeosang tidak bisa mengalahkan takdir.

San ingat bagaimana dia berteriak dan menangis saat alat monitor jantung Yeosang memperlihatkan garis lurus.

Saat tubuh Yeosang semakin lemas dalam pelukannya dan saat mata indah itu menutup untuk selama-lamanya.

Kakak dan ayah Yeosang segera masuk ruangan, bergabung dengan San untuk memeluk tubuh Yeosang yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Hal yang hanya San ingat saat hari itu adalah dia yang menangis tanpa henti hingga ditenangkan oleh perawat disana.

Juga saat pekaman Yeosang, San ingat bagaimana kosongnya dirinya. Bagaimana rasanya seperti setengah nyawa mu diambil dan kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Yeosang dalam peti sangat cantik, dia memakai suit putih dan di sekeliling peti nya terdapat berbagai bunga.

Cantik, sangat cantik.

San memberikan ciuman terakhir di dahi Yeosang, Yeosang terlihat seperti sedang tidur kalau seperti ini.

Dan San menolak kenyataan bahwa Yeosang sudah tidak ada.

San ingat bagaimana dadanya sakit saat melihat peti itu terkubur di tanah, ayah dan kakak Yeosang senantiasa disampingnya dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Hancur.

Sudah 5 tahun Yeosang meninggal, dan San sudah menjadi anggota orkestra terkenal dan namanya terdapat dimana-mana.

Sudah 5 tahun, namun dia belum pernah sehari pun melupakan Yeosang. Cinta sejati dalam hidupnya.

Seseorang yang membuatnya hingga menjadi seperti ini, seseorang yang membuatnya terjun dalam dunia orkestra.

Seseorang yang akan selalu terkenang dalam hati San.

Seorang violinist berbakat bernama Kang Yeosang.


End file.
